A Trip to Hogsmeade
by Midnight12
Summary: Every year since they were 13, Harry, Ron and Hermione always go to Hogsmeade the weekend before Christmas. This year there’s a slight change of plans when Hermione invites Draco.


A Trip to Hogsmeade  
  
  
  
  
  
By Midnight  
  
  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: Every year since they were 13, Harry, Ron and Hermione always go to Hogsmeade the weekend before Christmas. This year there's a slight change of plans when Hermione invites Draco.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything from Dungbombs to Malfoy belongs to J.K Rowling. For she is god.  
  
Authors Note: This was supposed to be a Christmas fic (another one) but I got lazy halfway through and drew a picture for it instead. View it at: http://gurlpages.com/coolgirl319/hogsmeade.html So, here you get the trip to Hogsmeade in the carriage. Have fun, R&R, and again, Happy Christmas!  
  
~*~  
  
'Oh come on, Ron!' an impatient Hermione yelled up the boys dormitory stairs.  
  
'I don't see why he has to come.' said Ron grumpily as he emerged and trudged down the stairs. The pair set off out of Gryffindor tower to the entrance hall, where Harry was already waiting for the carriages to arrive. 'I mean, this is supposed to be our trip. Us. Just you, me and Harry. We always go to Hogsmeade at Christmas. Always!'  
  
'Oh Ron, I don't see what all the fuss is about. Draco wasn't going with anyone else and I wanted him to come.' said Hermione. 'Besides, Harry likes him, and after all we've been through, I think you should try a little harder to like him.'  
  
In response, Ron mumbled something that sounded awfully like 'Malfoy's a snotty ass...' but Hermione ignored him and continued down the stairs to the Entrance Hall.  
  
She looked around and saw Harry and Draco emerging from the entrance to the dungeons.  
  
'Hey all! Ready to go?' asked Harry happily, taking Hermione's hand and his place between his two best friends.  
  
When Draco saw them standing there he suddenly felt a stab of guilt, as if he was invading their circle, which, he thought, he was.  
  
'You know what? I think I'll just stay back.' he said in the Draco Malfoy drawl he had perfected over the years. 'If I go with you I might go all homicidal and evil and perform the Cruiatus curse on something.' he saw Hermione's skeptical expression and added 'Maybe I just need to spend some quality time with me, myself and I. Just what the witch-doctor ordered.'  
  
'He prolly just wants to stay home and look at the mirror.' Ron nudged Harry and snickered.  
  
'Don't be ridiculous!' Hermione said, pulling Draco out the doors to the horse-less carriages. 'You're coming no matter what you say!'  
  
'Ya!' said Harry. 'We'll kidnap you!'  
  
'I tremble.' drawled the voice being pushed into the black seat.  
  
'Oh boy,' sighed Ron, as he climbed in behind Harry. 'This is gonna be fun!'  
  
As soon as Ron shut the door behind him, they felt the invisible horses start moving.  
  
'So, what do you want to see first?' he asked.  
  
Glancing around, he saw that Harry was sitting with Hermione, and across from her sat Draco, staring listlessly out the window. He sent Hermione an annoyed look and sat down next to the bored blonde.  
  
'Well, I was thinking we would go to Honeydukes first and get some sweets. I want to see what seasonal stuff they have.' replied Harry.  
  
'Great, then we can go to Zonko's!' said Ron. 'I need to stock up on Dungbombs for the next time we have a class with Sna- I mean for the next party...' he glanced nervously over at Draco, still staring out the window, which was now travelling past the Hogwarts gates.  
  
'Oh don't worry, Weasley. I won't tell Snape about your noble plot to bring humor to our Tuesday afternoons. It sounds like fun seeing Snape blow his lid, though I wouldn't want to be in your shoes if you get caught.' Draco turned, with a smug grin. 'I trust I wouldn't fit in them in any case, so they'd be no good for running when the green-faced monster from the dungeons of Slytherin gets pissed.' He snickered and Hermione quickly said;  
  
'Good, we'll go to Honeydukes, Zonko's and then I want to go shopping on Main St. There's this nice new boutique I want to check out.'  
  
'Don't bother.' Draco said suddenly. Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows. 'There's nothing for you there.' He quickly looked at her then back out the window at the snow-covered landscape.  
  
'How would you know?' Harry inquired. 'You don't shop there, do you, Malfoy?'  
  
'No,' he said, though he was clearly uncomfortable. Seeing their amused looks he added, 'I hear things. Having a mother like mine, one must keep up-to-date on all the latest and greatest bewitching fashions.' Ron snorted at this.  
  
'Sounds like you've been reading WitchVouge.' Hermione laughed.  
  
'I have not!' said Draco hotly, now clearly flustered. He crossed his arms and glared at them.  
  
'Ok, Malfoy. Whatever.' Harry giggled. 'Anyway, there's some good stores on Main St. we can go to.'  
  
'Fine by me.' Draco replied, now taking out his black velvet money bag and counting the Galleons.  
  
'What about you, then?' asked Hermione, who had stopped giggling and started fixing her red and gold scarf. 'Draco, where would you like to go?' she looked at him, who had finished counting. He put his bag into his pocket and sighed.  
  
'I really don't care, the Three Broomsticks is nice. I really don't find Hogsmeade all that interesting, though. It's just a bunch of nice little shops in a happy little town. It's almost like Malfoy Park, the town near the Manor, only with a lot more happy and nice.'  
  
'Yes, but it's not an entirely wizarding settlement, like Hogsmeade.' Said Hermione matter-of-factly.  
  
'It was mostly wizards.' Draco explained, secretly pleased at the crestfallen expression Hermione was wearing. 'There's a few muggle shop owners and residents, but other than that, it's completely magical.' He looked out his window again. 'Don't get me wrong, Hogsmeade is a great place to spend weekends at, but for me, it's not really that interesting.'  
  
'What about the Shrieking Shack? You evil types should like things like that.' Ron smiled, remembering that time in third year when they met Malfoy up on the hill that housed the Shack.  
  
'I once got a handful of mud in my hair, courtesy of Harry Potter's not-so- invisible head at the Shrieking Shack.' He smiled at Harry and Ron's joyful expressions. 'Since then, I haven't been as fond of it.' His smile turned into a grin. 'But, if Potter just let me borrow his invisibility cloak while you're up there, I'd gladly come along.'  
  
'You wish.' Harry said, laughing. 'Well,' Hermione said, looking reprovingly at the two snickering boys who have been her best friends her whole life. 'Draco, Harry seems to be perfectly visible, so if we have enough time later we'll go see it.'  
  
'Right, then,' Harry suddenly stood up. 'We're here.' He opened the door and he got out, followed by Ron.  
  
'Do try to be decent to Ron while we're out.' Hermione whispered to Draco as they got out. 'He's not very happy that you came with us.'  
  
'Ya, I could tell.'  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: There we go, be sure to R&R! 


End file.
